


This Love and Them

by akasan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasan/pseuds/akasan
Summary: Enduring the pain of a square love, Hinata tried to forget everything. She wants to continue her life, but Sasuke Uchiha's statement changed everything. Their feeling also their relationship.





	This Love and Them

His name is Naruto Uzumaki. The men who has always been nice to her since childhood. The man who always warms Hinata's heart with his smile. Also the man who made her fall in love painfully for years.

Because of he fell in love with Hinata's adoptive sister in the orphanage.

Her name is Sakura Haruno. A jolly girl who always defends Hinata from the bad boys who bullied her. The girl is strong and Hinata admires her. Since childhood, she always wanted to be a strong woman like Sakura.

Both are the most valuable person in Hinata Hyuuga's life. Until finally a boy appeared in their midst and changed their ties.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha. The man came in the form of a 7-year-old child, when they first met. At that time he came to accompany his father who brought the company's contribution to the orphanage.

Sakura immediately fell in love with him, while Naruto immediately considered him as an eternal rival. Then Hinata considers him as an insignificant human.

It was only Hinata's small thoughts at that time. Because she was just fixated on Naruto Uzumaki, the mayor's son who often played in the orphanage. For him, as long as Naruto is fine enough.

The existence of Sasuke apparently brought major changes in their lives several years later. When they know what love is.

Hinata first noticed, that Naruto fell in love with Sakura. She always saw the man's sad face, when he looked at Sakura and Sasuke together. After that, he will infiltrate between the two, pretending not to know the situation and conditions between the two.

Hinata couldn't be like Naruto, who easily blended between them and held back her pain. But what Hinata can do is collect all the pain with her, and take it away.

It started from Hinata's own mistake. Her ambition to be noticed by Naruto controlled her. She lured the man to recount his complaints that she turned around to become a backfire. Naruto told all his heart pain to Hinata, and made the girl a trash can filled his heart.

Hinata is hurt. Certain. She must listen to the outpouring of the heart of the man she loves, about the girl he loves. But she still wanted Naruto's happiness. Therefore, throwing away all her feelings with difficulty, Hinata intended to betray Sakura with Naruto.

With that initial intention, she approached Sakura and ended Sakura making it her heart's trash too. Although a bit complicated and again Hinata had to hold back her feelings by listening to Sakura's comments about Sasuke.

Even so, Hinata knows one thing. Sasuke never loved Sakura and made her feel hurt for years due to unrequited love.

This is what made Hinata realize one thing. This relationship is not just limited to Naruto and Sakura in it. Sasuke also participated. Because the man turns out to be the source of the problem from this complicated and painful feeling.

It's just that approaching a man isn't as easy as turning his palm. Seeing his cold face, Hinata's whole negative thoughts gathered in one point and built a wall of alertness as high as the sky.

In the end, Hinata chose to throw away her feelings for Naruto. She also stopped bringing the man closer to Sakura. She still became a friend to confide in them and she hoped for their happiness even though it might not be part of that happiness.

Time passed and complicated relations that hurt, slowly improved. In the second year of her study at college, she heard that Sasuke and Sakura were engaged. Naruto also seems to give up both of them. Only Hinata was left with trash boxes filled with the hearts of her two best friends.

Hinata hopes everything will be better. Even though she looks like a pathetic girl. Her two friends continued their lives, while she still remained in her place. She was determined to forget all that bitter past. She began to follow the  _goukon_  and participated in more social events to get rid of her past thoughts.

But what happened was unexpected.

On Shikamaru and Temari's wedding day, Sasuke made a statement that shocked everyone and damaged the relationship between the three friends.

Only three words and enough to ruin their friendship.

"I love you, Hinata."


End file.
